The Journey of finding your mate
by Mrs.Jasper Whitlock Hale081896
Summary: Derek starts to realize his feelings for stiles. Multi-Chapter Fluff. SLASH! Rate T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**Hey yall I noticed something today that turned into this plot. The thing I noticed was that my muscles never relax and that lead to this story.**

Today was the day that I dread every year. It was the anniversary of the day I lost everything that meant anything to me. I fell to my knees behind the charred ruins of what was once my home. I looked down at the three wolfs bane that were the only marking of where my parents and sister now lay. I felt the tears running down my face.

"Hey mom I want you to know that I haven't given up on finding my mate yet. I have done what you told me to do I am not searching for them I am waiting for fate to bring us together like you said its supposed to be. I miss you mom I miss waking up to a hot breakfast and how you used to rub my hair when I was scared the days before the full moon. I tried making your famous brownies as comfort but it never tastes the same there is always something wrong. The first few times I think it was because I burned them." I heard the barking laughter of a wolf in the distance or maybe it was in my head but I knew it was her.

"Hey! It's not funny cooking is hard." I couldn't stop the smile that rose to my lips it was the first time I had actually smiled, not smirked, in a long time. I turned to the flower that marked my dad's grave.

"I have been alpha for a few months now dad and it has been hard but I haven't killed anyone not even on a full moon Scott hasn't either he has been doing better in his training now that Allison know what he is. I think it's because she forces him to she definitely wears the pants in their relationship. I hope that I am making you proud." A fresh set of tears started to roll down my face. My dad had been who I looked up to and now I never do anything without thinking of what he would do.

"LaLa you left me too soon. I thought we were supposed to stick together. I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you it was my only job as your brother and I let you down I'm so sorry." I let out a loud howl toward the sky pain evident even to my own ears. I hit the ground in anger at myself and at my uncle for taking the last person I cared about away from me. I kept hitting the ground until my tears blinded me. I sat there just crying my head in my hands for what seemed like forever. I didn't hear him drive up or walk over to me.

"Derek are you ok?" I heard stiles worried voice as I felt him fall next to me. I tried to answer but the only thing that came out was a broken whimper. _What is wrong with me! I'm Derek Hale I don't cry in front of anyone. _I tried to stop my tears but my inner wolf wouldn't let me hide not from stiles. _Why?_

"Ok please don't kill me for this." I heard stiles murmur then I felt his small hands move mine of my face before wrapping around my waist. I didn't think I just acted on instinct and wrapped my arms around his waist pulling him into my lap. I buried my face in his shoulder. I breathed in his scent deeply and was instantly comforted and for the first time since my family died I felt my muscles completely relax. As I sat there with stiles in my lap my head buried in his shoulder I realized something. I had feelings for this wonderful boy.

**Well I intended this to be a one-shot but it will now be a multi-chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey yall sorry I haven't updated sooner but I will probably be updating a lot in the coming week since I'm on Christmas break from school. I hope you like the new chapter.**

"Hey Scott I'm not feeling too good I think I'm going to head home can you get my work from my teachers and drop it by sometime? I asked as we walked through the halls of our school on our way to our 3rd period classes. I had felt a pull on my heart all day like a metal being pulled to an extra-large magnet. That would be weird to have a metal heart I wonder if it would eventually rust because of the blood and that would be what made our hearts stop. Anyway the pull had become too strong to ignore anymore. Now it wasn't just a pull it was like my heart was breaking with the need to comfort someone.

"Sure Stiles do you need me to drive you home?"" Scott asked.

"No its ok I think I can make it." I of course knew I wouldn't be going home but he didn't need to know that.

"Ok bye I hope you feel better." Scott said.

"Thanks man, tell Allison hi for me and that I will finish talking boys with her soon ok." I walked away before I heard his response and headed to my jeep. Scott and Allison were the only ones who knew I was gay. Scott was shocked but he got over it and Allison was thrilled to have someone to talk boys with besides Lydia. Our current topic was Channing Tatum. Scott got a little jealous but he knew that Allison was his mate so they were together for life. I wish I had a mate someone who was there for me and loved me with all their being. Ok enough of that mushy stuff. My jeep roared to life and I started out of the parking lot. Once on the street I felt my heart being pulled in different directions and just followed it.

_Why am I being pulled to Derek's? _I thought. I heard a loud howl of pain and speed up my heart breaking even more. I pulled up in front of his house and by instinct walked into the back yard. The site that met me made my heart shatter and I felt a wave of pain come off the wolf and hit me like the day I had lost my mother. That was when I realized what today must have been.

"Derek, are you ok?" No stiles of course he's not ok! Seriously could you be any stupider! I ignored my temporary brain fart. Derek just let out a whimper as a response that sound was one I never wanted to hear again I would do anything in my power to make sure I would never hear that much pain come from Derek again. I would die for him if it would make him happy.

_Wait what? Do I have feelings for Derek? _ I pushed it out of my mind for the moment comforting Derek was more important.

"Ok please don't kill me for this." I murmured as I pushed Derek's hands off his face. The glimpse of tears running from his bright red eyes nearly made my heart stop with the amount of loneliness and pain I saw. I vowed then and there that he would never be lonely again.

I rapped my skinny arms around his waist and the next thing I knew Derek's arms were around my waist and I was in his laps. I held onto him as tightly as I could and I felt him do the same thing as he buried his head in my shoulder I felt a few tears run down my face at the pain I knew he was feeling. I knew then the answer to my question. I had feelings for Derek Hale strong ones. It was something I had never felt before. I felt Derek's muscles relax and I buried my head in his hair.

I felt a loud howl from the woods or rather three and I heard Derek gasp as his head popped up. I lifted my head and looked up at him he stared in astonishment into the woods and when he looked down at me it was like he was seeing for the first time. Tears continued to stream down his face but his eyes were no longer full on loneliness but of astonishment, praise, worry, and love? I felt complete in that moment and as we sat there staring into each other's arms I felt a tiring in my chest and heard another gasp come from Derek.

I looked at him in confusion. He lifted his hand to my cheek and I closed my eyes his thumb ran over my closed lid.

"Your eyes are electric blue just like mine when I'm in wolf form." He said happily. I opened my eyes and saw that his eyes had turned blue too but he showed no other wolfy sign. He pulled me closer and I buried my face in his chest and for the first time since I lost my mom I was completely and utterly happy and content.

**I hope this turned out well and that it was no disappointment to anyone.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey yall I'm writing this as an early Christmas present to my readers I hope you like it! I'm not sure if it will be all lovey dovey yet I just write it as I go. **

SPOV

"Derek?" I asked after a few minutes.

"Yeah?" He replied his voice muffled as he had head buried in my neck.

"What now? I mean ya know what does this mean?" I asked shyly gesturing between us.

"Well first tell me what brought you here." Derek said smiling encouragingly at me.

"Well um… I woke up feeling pulled toward something like there were ropes on my heart pulling it out of my chest like it was metal being pulled to a giant magnet but I just ignored it. Then I was at school walking to 3rd period and I felt like my heart was breaking like the day I lost my mom and I felt like I nee3ded to comfort whoever or whatever was at the end of those ropes. So I left school and I followed my heart and I ended up here." I said I watched tears pool in Derek's eyes but I continued with my story knowing somehow that he wasn't crying of sadness.

"It is you." Derek whispered pulling me into aa tight hug tears were slowly starting to fall from his eyes.

"Yep it's me stiles." I said.

"No I mean it's you, you're my mate stiles." He said smiling at me. I felt overwhelmingly happy until I realized something.

"I'm sorry Derek." I said shrinking away from him as much as I could considering that his arms were still around me and would not budge looking down at my hands.

"What do you mean stiles, why are you sorry?" I heard Derek ask but I still refused to look at him. I broke from his arms and move to sit a few inches to the side of him. I tried to ignore the look of hurt and sadness he gave me but something inside me hurt that I had caused him to look at me like that.

"I'm sorry that I'm not cute or muscular, that I talk too much and ramble when I'm nerves. I'm sorry I'm human and most of all I'm sorry you're stuck with me as a mate." I said I hadn't noticed until Derek whipped tears off my cheek.

"Don't ever be sorry that you are the way you are. I love that you don't have big muscle it makes it easier for me to hold you and its cute when you ramble or talk too much especially nerves. I never wanted a wolf for a mate anyway and I am not stuck with you to be honest I'm happy I'm happy it's you and for the record I think you are the hottest person to ever walk the earth. I love you stiles I would never change you." He said reaching out to take my hand.

"I can't give you pups I know your parents would like to have grandchildren." I whispered sadly tears spilling on to the ground. Just as I finished my sentence I heard the howls start up again this time Derek joined in. This time his howl was not full of sadness but with the exact opposite he was happy. I looked down and gasped.

"Derek! " I yelled to be heard over the howls. When he looked at me I pointed to the three wolfs bane plants. I heard him gasp as the plants started to glow blue. I heard him gasp. I looked at him to see that he was staring at the three plants with so much emotion it was not describable.

"I can't believe it." He whispered. I looked up when I saw movement in the woods. I screamed and jumped into Derek's lap as three wolves walked out one larger than the other two. I watched clinging to Derek as they shifted and three people stood in their place.

"Mom? Dad? LaLa?" I heard Derek whisper and everything went black.

**SURPRISE SURPRISE! Bet you didn't see that coming! I hope you liked my Christmas present to you.**

** -Much love, Marissa :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am writing this with my new Blackberry playbook so this might take a little while to update but i am determined to do this anyway i hope everyone had an amazing Christmas and that my last update made it a little better. Enjoy the new chapter.**

**DPOV**

"Derek?" I heard stiles ask.

"Yeah?" I replied my head buried in Stiles shoulder making my voice sound muffled.

"What now? I mean ya know what does this mean?" He asked.

"Well first tell me what brought you here." I said the look of confusion on Stiles not going unnoticed. I listened intentally as Stiles relayed to me what brought him to me. As he told me about the pulls he had felt on his heart and how when he had followed them it lead him here. That was the moment i realized i didn't just have a crush on this amazing boy. That was the moment i realized that stiles was my mate. I felt tear well up in my eyes as the hunch I had had was proved to be true.

"It is you." I whispered as i pulled stiles closer hot tears starting to fall on to his shoulder.

"Yep its me stiles." He said sarcastically but he held on to me tightly as if i was the only thing holding him to the earth. My wolf howled in pride that he even subconsciously needed me.

"No i mean its you, your my mate, stiles." I responded smiling happily at him. I felt overwhelming waves happiness coming off him making my wolf whine in happiness too but then the waves of happiness were replaced by utter sadness and despair. I instantly went into instinct mode thinking something was hurtin my mate my wolf readied to fight off any enemy that meant to hurt my mate. Wheni realized him and i were the only one around i realized he was sad because if me and my wolf started to whine non-stop in needed to make our mate happy agained.

"I'm sorry Derek." Stiles whispered staring at his hands he cowered away from me my heart hurt that my mate didn't want to be close to me.

"Why are you sorry?" I asked.

"I'm sorry that i'm not not or muscular, that i talk too much and i ramble when i'm nerves. I'm sorry that i'm human and most of all i'm sorry your stuck with me as a mate." I was shocked that stiles would think he was ugly and that he thought i was 'stuck' with him as a mate. He was so far from the truth he was on mars.

"Don't be sorry that you are the way you are. I like that you don't have big muscles it makes it easier for me to hold you and its cute when you ramble or talk too much especially when your nerves. I never wanted a wolf for a mate anyway ad i'm not stuck with you i'm happy, happy that its you and for the record i think your the hottest thing to ever walk this earth." I said reaching out to take his hand.

"I can't give you pups derek i know your parents would like to have grandbabies." He whispered starting to cry, before i had a chance to reach out and comfort him i heard the howls again louder this time. I joined in liking the way it sounded i missed our whole family howling together it made one very strong loud howl.I heared stiles gasp from beside me.

"Derek!" stiles yelled. I looked over to see him staring at the three wolfs bane plants in front of us that were now... glowing?

"I can't believe it." I said remembering something my father had told me when i was younger.

I heard stiles scream and before i had a chance to react he was in my lap i resisted the urge to nuzzle my face into his neck as i watched three wolves walk out of the woods. I knew instantly who they were but that did not help with the shock as they turned into humans. I felt stiles go limp in my arms as i said:

"Mom? Dad? LaLa?" I asked.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok guys i don't really know how this chapter will go but i hope you like it anyway. :)**

**DPOV**

The three people in front of me nodded answering my question. I smiled at the tears falling out of my eyes i looked down at stiles to share this moment with him i saw him laying limp in my arms and jumped up running to my room forgeting that my family had just come back from the dead and were now standing in my backyard.

I layed stiles on my bed and went around climbing in the other side and pulling stiles to me i closed my eyes training my ears on his slow but steady heart beat. I lay their just listening to my mates heart beat after what felt like forever but was really just 30 minutes i heard his heart beat start to increase, he was coming to.

"Derek?" He asked his eyes fluttering open.

"Hey how are you felling?" I asked breathing in his scent check for the small of an injury or something wrong but their was nome it was just your classic stiles smell, which i love.

"Yeah i'm fine but i just had the weirdest dream that i was your mate and then your parents and sistercame back from the dead." He said laughingly.

"Well stiles that wasn't a dream. You are my mate and my parents laura are down stairs. They wanted to give you some space to recover."

"If your family just came back from th dead why the hell aren't you downstairs instead of being up hear staying st your useless mate." Stiles said looking away at the wall.

"Your not worthless sti and i'm up here because my mate is the most important person in my life you will always come fir-" I was cut off by a voice from downstairs telling me to bring my mate down to meet his future mother and father in law.

"Derek why are you giving to door the death glare what did it ever do to you." Stiles asked. I felt my anger melt away when i felt stiles hand on my arm. I smiled down at stiles to see him looking upnat me i could have stayed like that forever just being with my mate but my mother had other ideas. She started talking constantly about bringing him downstairs. I groaned cuddling stiles closer for a few seconds.

"I wish we could stay like this forever but my mom keeps telling me to bring you downstairs to meet your future mother and father in- law. We will finish this conversation later." I said looking down at him smiling at the blush that colored his cheeks when i hinted at getting married someday.

"Well better not keep my future mom waiting huh?" He said before he rolled out of my arms and got up.

"Noooo come back." I said opening my arms and patting to spot on the bed where he just was.

"Nope get you butt out of that bed in 10 seconds or i will not let you get within 5 feet of me for a week." He said putting his hands on his hips. I was up and had my arms wrapped tightly around him before he could even blink.

"Good boy." He said patting my head. I growled playfully at him.

"Now lets go." He said moving to walk away. I picked him up ignoring his quite manly scream and protests and started to carry him out the door

"Derek! Put me down i can walk by myself." He said said squirming.

"You might still be weak. Besides i know you don't really want me to let you go you like being kn my arms as much as i like having you here." I said smiling down at him and chuckling at his bright blush. I leaned down to kiss but a loud cough, or rather three, sounded from in front of us. I looked up to see my family standing in front of us i cleared my throat setting stiles on his feet but keeping him close to me.

"Mom dad laura this is my mate, stiles. Sti this is my mom Stephanie, my dad John and my sister Laura." I said point out each person to stiles.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Laura." He said holding out his hand to shake theirs. My dad shook his hand but my mother took it and pulled him out of my arms and into hers in a gentle hug laura hugged him as well giving me a thumbs up behind his back. I smiled at her before pulling stiles back into my chest making Laura laugh. I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my chin on his shoulder glaring at my sister.

"Geez possessive much?" She said laughing at me. I glared a death glare at her.

"For the record i like that he's possessive it just means he never wants to lose but der if you ever try to make me not talk to other people i will kill you." Stiles said some what jokingly.

"I will never make you unhappy." I said kissing his cheek making him blush and smile at me.

"Now will someone please tell me how the hell you guys are back from the dead because people don't come back from the dead unless their zombies and since you not trying to eat my brain i am guessing you mot!" Stiles yelled throwing his arms in the air looking around at each person frantically.

**Well i can't tell how long this is on here but i hope its not really short and that you enjoyed reading it as much as i did writing it. :) Review please.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey yall sorry for all the spelling mistakes in the last chapter i will try to make less mistakes in this one. Enjoy!**

SPOV

"We should probably sit down." Dereks dad said and i nodded moving to walk toward the table but Derek picked me up and followed his dad.

"Seriously Der can't you let him go for more than a second?" Laura said. Derek stopped turning and fixing a deadly glare on her his eyes flashing blue and i could his teeth coming down as ge growled.

"Der its ok i like being in your arms." I said trying to defuse the situation. Derek looked at me still half shifted. I reached up resting my hand on his cheek running my other hand through his hair. Faster than it came it was gone and Dereks eyes turned back to a stormy green his teeth going back in. I saw that he was feeling guilty and wouldn't look me in the eye so i leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Its ok Derek its your nature plus i know your saw laura's comment as a threat to me but next time let me show off my wicked sarcastic skills before you wolf out althought it is kinda hot when you go all protective wolfy for me." I said smiling at his jubilant look when i kissed his cheek and nodded when i said for him to let me try to handle things my smile grew wider at the hungry look in his eyes when i told him how hot he looked when he protected me.

"I can go wolf for other reasons when your involved." He said his eyes darkening with desire but three loud coughs broke the moment and i looked down sheepishly clearing my throat i said

" Right, Laura, you should start thinking before you say stuff like that to or about me and i'm the only one who can call him Der. Got it?" I said smiling sweetly trying to hide my possessiveness toward Derek. I could here a growl beginning in lauras throat and i could see Derek was about to wolf out so i placed my hand in his cheek making him look at me i looked in his eyes trying to show him i could handle it. He nodded but still glared at his sister it was more than deadly if it was given to a himan they would literally die of a heart attack caused by fear.

"Now laura i thought you were smarter than that do you really want to growl at another wolfs mate." i said fixing her with another sweet smile with a deadly potency behind it she cowered slightly shocking me.

"I like this kid Derek your lucky you caught him while i was still 6 feet under or i would have taken him from you." She smiled mockingly at Derek this time i knew i couldn't stop him, he quickly set me on my feet going half wolf and crouching in front of me possessively. I stood behind him glaring at Laura who responded by half shifting crouching. The growled menacingly at each other until Derek moved to lunge i put a hand on his shoulder.

"Der i'm not worth hurting your sister for its ok to growl and crouch when i can't handle something but i don't ever want it to go beyond that not with your family. I would give anything to have my mom back but i can't and you got the chance to have your family back don't hurt any of them please not for me ok?" I said tears welling in my eyes at the mention of my mom. Derek had shifted back and was holding me close to his chest.

"I'm sorry sti. I'm sorry Laura but he's my mate i can't help it."

"It is true." We all turned to see Derek's parents staring at me in wonder.

"Come sit down and we'll explain everything." Derek's father said i sat down on the couch but in seconds derek had lifted me up sitting down where i just was and placing me on his lap. I leaned back into his chest lacing his fingers with mine placing them in my lap. Soon my ADD kicked in and i started playing with his fingers feeling hims smile against my neck his chin resting on my shoulder. I smiled back at him before looking up at his parents who were staring at us with big smiles on their faces making blush.

"Well I guess i should start from the beginning, there is an old legend that someday a wolf would find his mate and that their mate would be very special not just to his wolf but every wolf in the world and humans who know of and interact with wolves. The person would know from the beginning of know about werewolves that he was meant to be involved with our kind. It is said that when he found his wolf something inside him would be released. You are that person and Derek is your wolf." He said smiling at me.

"I'm sorry i'm not following what does this mean?" I asked.

"Well when your mother died did you stop living and just start going through the motions?" I hesitated before nodding i didn't like talking about my mother to anyone.

"And when you met Derek you started to feel again so when you found out that he was you mate you released all of that so when you cried your renewed life was in those tears and you tear fell on our graves and gave us enough life to live again. Stiles the legend says that you will one day rule over the werewolf world because of that. There is something about you that every wolf looks up to. You fiercely loyal, you have a big heart, and your trust worthy but most of all you understand wolfs on a level that no other human will." I stared at him shock before saying

"YES! I AM AWESOME." I yelled pumping my hand in the air but in the process i kind of hit derek.

"Sorry babe i got excited. Did you hear i'm going to rule the world!" I said happily.

"Stiles your sitting on my lap i'm the same distance from him and i have heightend hearing how would i not hea- did you just call me babe?" He said raising an eye brow at me.

"No." I said too quickly.

"I likely it." He said smiling at me. I looked at him and started to drown in his eyes. I looked at his lips then back at his eyes. I leaned in to kiss him but yet another damn cough stopped me.

"Damn it!" Derek yelled glaring a death glare at everyone in the room. Without another word he picked me up and walked out the door he started running into the woods.

"Um Derek where are we goin-" Before i could finish Derek had me pinned against a tree with his lips on mine.

**I hate this chapter but here it is.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone i hope you like the new chapter i have no idea where this chapter will go but i hope you like it!**

**SPOV**

"Finally." Derek sighed as he pulled away but keeping me pinned to the tree with his body. I smiled at him as he leaned his forehead against mine.

"As much as I would love to stay here and makeout i can't i have to get home. I told scott i was going home because i didn't feel well and he's supposed to bring my work by my house and allison is coming with him so we can finish talking about Channing Tatums abs." Derek growled when i said allison and I talked about Channing Tatum.

"Don't worry Der i'm sure you have much better abs than Canning Tatum of course i don't know for sure." I said teasing him making him growl again. He pressed achaste kiss to my lips before taking my hand and pulling me towards his house. I followed quietly i looked at him confused when he climbed into the passenger seat of my jeep.

"Um Derek what are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm going to give you and Allison something new to talk about." He said as if it was the most obvious thing known to man and gestured for me to hurry.

"Derek you can't if Scott finds out we're together he'll kill you." I said getting in and turning the car on anyway. Derek just raised an eye brow at me.

"Ok well he won't kill you but he will kill me." I said starting to fidget. backing out and turning back toward my house. I felt Derek take my hand making me i calm down.

"He won't touch you i'll take care of it no one will ever hurt yoj while i'm around." He said giving my hand a reassuring squeeze as my house came into sight and we saw Scott and Allison getting out of Allisons car.

"Hey scott." I said as i got out of the car.

"Hey Stiles... Derek?" He said looking confused.

"Allison!" I said excitedly hugging her.

"Stiles!" She replied with equal excitement hugging me back.

"Ready to finish talking about Channing hotness Tatum?" She asked pulling away and smiling and waving at Derek. Derek gave a low growl when he heard this. Allison raised her eye brow at me giving me a knowing look. Scott didn't catch on quite as easily and pushed Allison behind him growling at Derek. Derek stepped in front of me in the same stance as Scott and gavea dangerous growl in return one only an alpha can manage. Recognition started to seep into his eyes but it was quickly replaced by anger, scratch that it was pure rage. My stupid between them trying to prevent a werewolf fight in my drive way but it didn't stop Scott as he gave a roar and lunged.

**Haha yes i know i'm evil. :P**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey yall I was planning to update sooner but things kept getting in the way but i'm stuck in bed sick today so I decided to update. I hope you like it.**

**DPOV**

I stared in horror as stiles stepped between Scott and I my wolf saw red as Scott lunged and I couldn't hold him in the words _He's going to hurt our mate, he's going to hurt Stiles _kept running through my head until it was the only thing I could hear.

"Oh my god i'm gonna die." Stiles whispered as scott readied himself to lunge. _Not if I can help it. _I thought as I felt my teeth and nails extending. I pushed stiles shoulder making him fall over just as Scott was about to collide into him. Before I could check to make sure he was ok I was on my back with a growling half-shifted scott standing over.

I pushed him off of me and stood up. I readied myself but just as we were started to run at each other teeth bared both ready to go for the kill Stiles stepped between us facing Scott. Scott jumped back like he had hit a wall and instantly shifted back to human. Stiles walked or more like stalked up to him I moved to pull him back away from Scott but he looked at me his eyes effectively stopping me instantly. They were glowing electric blue like they were when I told him we were mates. I watched in awe as he grabbed scotts collar and dragged him up off the ground. When Scott was standing Stiles pulled him down so they were face to face.

"If you ever even think about hurting my mate again I will have you killed, got it?" Stiles voice was a low growl as he said this. I had to resist the urge to laugh at Scotts face he looked like he'd just seen a ghost. Scott just nodded in reply. Stiles let go of him fixing him with a deadly glare as his eyes faded back to brown. Then he turned away from him and walked over to me wrapping his arms around my waist. He stood on hit tip toes to kiss me. I smiled before kissing him back. We were interrupted by a cough from Scott. Stiles pulled away we both fixed him with a glare i felt my eyes flash blue and smiled as i saw stiles' do the same before pecking his lips.

"I must say you looked hot as hell when you did that." I said smiling down at him.

"I could say the same about you." He replied standing on his tip toes to kiss me again. He pulled away when we heard a very girly squeal from allison. Stiles smiled at her before taking my hand and leading me inside followed by Allison and Scott. I pulled him down on my lap as I sat down on the couch.

"Will someone tell me what the hell just happened out there?" Scott yelled throwing his arms in the air as he paced infront of us.

"Long story short there was an old legend that someday there would be a human who when they found their mate there would be something released inside them. That human would meam a lot to the werewolf world and one day that human and their wolf would rule over the werewolf world. Well that human is me and Derek is my wolf." He said easily. Scott stopped pacing and just stared at us with his mouth on the floor.

_**~1hr later~**_

"Stiles do i really have to do this?" I said as I stood infront of him and Allison where they sat on the couch.

"So do you like Channing Tatums abs or his eyes more?" He said turning to Allison. I growled before pulling my shirt over my head. When I looked back at them I saw that both of their eyes were wide and Stiles mouth was open just a little.

"I hate to tell you Scott but he's got you beat in the muscle department." Allison said to scott who sat next to her covering his eyes. She laughed when scott growled.

"Come on lets give them some alone time but Stiles we will talk about this," she said gesturing between Stiles and I " an those tommorrow at lunch ok?" She said gesturing at me. Stiles just nodded still staring at me. He stood up and came to stand before me when we heared their car pull out of the drive way. He ran his hands over my abs before looking up at me.

"Mine." He whispered. I leaned down to kiss him.

"Yours." I said resting my forehead on his. I smiled when I saw his goofy grin but it was gone when

We heard the front door open and close.

"Uh oh." Stiles said turning in my arms to see his dad standing in the door way of living room.

"Hello ." I said sheepishly.

**Haha I couldn't resist the ending. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey yall sorry i haven't made it on in a while there's been a lot going on. My grandpa died and my big brother is getting married and my dad turned 48. Anyway i hope this chapter makes up for it.**

**SPOV**

"Hey dad whats up?" I asked my voice shaking nervously as i picked up Dereks shirt off the floor and shoved it into his hands before i started to discreetly nudge him toward the door.

"Not so fast. Don't move. Stiles why is he standing half naked in my living with my son pressed against him?" His voice was dangerously low and threatening i know he knew dereks name but refused to acknowledge it. I moved between him and Derek as i saw his hand twitch toward his gun. Derek must have seen it too because he pushed me half way behind him eyeing my fathers gun still held snugly in the holster at his waist.

"Excuse me sir but its my fault." He said glancing between my dads face and his gun.

"No Derek don't take the blame for me." I clutched his hand holding on tight for confidence i smiled when he squeezed my hand reassuringly.

"Well first thing first I'm gay, shocker right, oh and Derek is my boyfriend k? K bye Derek!" I said quickly starting to push Derek toward the door more quickly.

"Not so fast Stiles to your room Darren for the love of all that is holy put on a shirt and sit down." He said pointing to the kitchen table. I squeezed Dereks hand one more time before making my way to my room. As i closed the door i started to pace and when that wasn't enought to hold in my nerves my pacing became a step hop step hop.

DPOV

"Sir i'm so-" I started but Mr. Stilinski cut me off as he sat down.

"Don't apologize Darren it explains a lot believe me but I want to know you intention." As he said the last part he laid his gun on the table pointed at me his hand resting next to it. I gulped before replying.

"Excuse me sir but it Derek." I started but he gave me a pointed look inching hand closer to his gun. "Or- or Darren works too. Mr. Stilinski sir I love your son more than I could explain to you. He is amazing he is the exact opposite of me. Sure he talks a lot, is awkward, and crazy but he's perfect and I can't imagine ever being without. Him just the thought of not being with of not making him happy, loved, and safe for the rest of his life makes me want to die. I can assure you sir i intend to make sure all those things I will be there when he cries and listen to his jabber about whatever he wants i will be whatever he needs me to be he will never be unhappy again as long as i live I will die for him if need be." When I finished my speech I felt a huge grin on my face. At that moment I realized i meant every word I said. I looked at Mr. Stilinski to see tears shine in his eyes. He quickly cleared his throat wiping his eyes quickly.

"Ok i trust you Derek but if you ever hurt my son I will kill you." He said seriously and i nodded quickly.

"One question though. I know my son can't keep a secret and is the worst liar known to man kind so how are you so sure you love him when you've only been together for a short time?" He asked stopping as i stood to go save Stiles from ripping his hair out.

"I don't know sir but this morning you son came to see me knowing today was the day my family was murdered. When he hugged me and comforted me i felt like I was home for the first time since my family was killed I felt like everything was going to be ok as long as he was by my side." He nodded at me with a small smile on his lips.

**Well I hope you enjoyed it am I forgiven? I rewy sorry *puppy dog eyes* :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**I hope yall like it! :)**

"Hey sty." I said walking in to stiles room smiling at the sight I found. Stiles was pacing the length of his room do a weird walk hop thing. I'll admit he's adorable when he is worried. I leaned against the door frame watching my adorable mate flush with worry and mutter to himself. when I started so smell very faint smoke. I walked up quietly behind him catching him when he hopped. I laughed as he helped and squirmed. He seemed to calm down when he realized it was me.

"Derek don't everyone that again!" He yelled crossing his arms as his feet still dangled a few inches off the floor.

"Or what?" I asked mockingly.

"Or I will not kiss you so much as touch you or let you touch me for 24 hours." He said matter of factly. A spark of fear ran through me my wolf cowering at the idea.

"Like that would ever happen." I said faking a snort of laughter. Stiles glared at me over his shoulder.

"We'll see about that." He said making me worry that he was serious but before. I could apologize I heard something or someone outside. I ran to the window fully ready to attack my mate from any harm that may be lurking.

"Calm down Derek its just me! Geez uptight much." Laura said from below us. Stiles diced under my arms stick his head between my hands that rested on the window seal.

"Hey Laura how's it going?" Stiles said as if it were a normal occurrence to be talking to my sister, who 6 hours ago was dead, from his window.

"Hey stiles! Everything is going good I'm not dead so I'm about as good as I can get, what's going on with you?" She asked waving happily up at stiles looking much happier than she had moments ago.

"Nothing really just about prove a point to your dear brother here. Hey do you wanna help?" He replied. I did not like where this was going.

"Of course! Come on down and fill me in on the plan." Laura said an evil smile taking over her face. Stiles nodded and moved out from under me pointedly not touching me.

"Wait someone might see you!" I said hoping she'd leave vlbefore stiles got down stairs.

"Don't worry mom and dad have that covered i'll will you in later." She said waving he hand dismissivly. At that moment I saw Stiles come around the corner of the house and through himself at laura hugging her tightly. I growled possessively even though I know Laura would never do anything to hurt him.

"Oh hush Der. Laura do you think we could go to halls house." Stiles said.

"Sure I parked my car around the corner."

"OK just let me go tell my dad." I watched stiles walk back towards the door before fixing my sister with a glare. I could already feel the need to hold my mate rising in my chest. Iwalked down stairs just as Stiles came in the door I reached out to take his hand but he stepped just out of my reach shaking his head at me. Mr. Stilinski looked at us suspiciously at that.

"You two aren't fighting already are you?" He asked.

"Nope just proving a point. Can I stay at Derek for the weekend? I promise we won't do anything it would defeat the point." Stiles replied his tone was a pleading one.

"And the point is?" Mr. Stilinski asked with a raised eyebrow at his son.

"That not being able to touch me 48 hours is an efficient punishment for Derek he doesn't think I'll do it but he's wrong." Stiles said crossing his arms again.

"Well I can tell you now, Derek, he's gonna do it he's too stubborn not to. Sure Stiles you can go. And the torture began.


	11. Chapter 11

**So sorry about the spelling mistakes it was late and spur of the moment when I wrote the last chapter but I hope this next one is better. Now let's make sure Derek knows what stiles can do! ;)**

**DPOV**

I sighed as I followed Stiles outside. I groaned seeing my sister waiting for him I was hoping that I would get a chance to talk him out of this apparently my sister know that because she just smirked at me giving me a mocking wave before speeding away.

"I'm so gonna die." I said to myself before getting in my car and following them home.

**SPOV**

"Ok here's the plan we are going to make Derek realize how crazy I can make him go. He cannot touch me for 48 hours and since I'll be at school Monday he can't see me until after school and I am going to need you help not only keeping him away but how to drive him out of his mind." I told Laura who sat across from me in the room she had chosen as her own. Her parents had done a lot in the short time they had been… back from the dead? The walls were almost rebuilt in most of the house and the roof had blue tarps covering up the gaping holes.

"How do you about learning how to dance?" She said smiling evilly.

**~The next day~**

**DPOV**

I was woken up by the sound of music coming from the back yard. I sat up and walked to my window I almost fell over from the sight I was greeted with. There in the middle of my back yard was Stiles and Laura with a radio next to them blaring Lets here it for the boy by Denice Williams.

"Ok step step step turn turn come on Stiles put some hip in it there you go now kick and drop." I heard Laura saying. _Oh please don't do that show some mercy._ I thought as stiles swiveled his hips. I was right I am going to die. I leaned my head against the side of the window trying to make myself breath normally again but as soon as I looked again I was gone. Stiles had stripped himself of his shirt and was now running through the steps of whatever evil dance Laura had taught him.

"Der I know you can see us how about you give me some feedback." Stiles said abruptly not stopping the dance he was doing if anything he was putting even more in to it. He shook his hips mockingly.

I groaned my eyes flashing before quickly making my way down stairs.

"I'm going for a run." I told my parents though my teeth apparently they were in on Stiles plan because they just laughed. I picked up a bottle of water and walked out of the house.

I stopped dead in my tracks a loud growl working its way from my throat at what I saw. Laura was standing behind Stiles her hands on his hips moving them back and forth. She just rolled her eyes at me. Stiles nodded listening to whatever she was saying before I came out. She moved away winking at him like she was signaling him. He turned to me as she changed the song on the radio beside her Dance the night away by David Banner came through the speakers. I looked at stiles and gulped at the look in his eyes. He wiggled his finger at me his eyes flashing blue I walked forward as if in a trance. Stiles started dancing around me his hips moving rhythmically to the music he was careful to keep space between us. Each time I would reach for him he'd move away. I growled hugrily before running away and into the woods.

_This boy is going to kill me. _I thought to myself as I heard him laughing behind me and the sound of Laura high fiving him.


End file.
